The Hittites (Mursili II)
The Hittites led by Mursili II is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. Introduction The Hittites It is generally assumed that the Hittites came into Anatolia some time before 2000 BC. While their earlier location is disputed, there has been strong evidence for more than a century that the home of the Indo-Europeans in the fourth and third millennia was in the Pontic Steppe, present day Ukraine around the Sea of Azov. This is known as the Kurgan Hypothesis. The arrival of the Hittites in Anatolia in prehistoric times was one of a superstrate imposing itself on a native culture, either by means of conquest or by gradual assimilation. In archaeological terms, relationships of the Hittites to the Ezero culture of the Balkans and Maikop culture of the Caucasus have been considered within the migration framework. The Indo-European element at least establishes Hittite culture as intrusive to Anatolia in scholarly mainstream (excepting the opinion of Colin Renfrew, whose Anatolian hypothesis assumes that Indo-European is indigenous to Anatolia). The Hittites and other members of the Anatolian family then came from the north, possibly along the Caspian Sea. Their movement into the region may have set off a Near East mass migration sometime around 1900 BC. The dominant inhabitants in central Anatolia at the time were Hurrians and Hattians who spoke non-Indo-European languages (some have argued that Hattic was a Northwest Caucasian language, but its affiliation remains uncertain). There were also Assyrian colonies in the country; it was from the Assyrians that the Hittites adopted the cuneiform script. It took some time before the Hittites established themselves, as is clear from some of the texts included here. For several centuries there were separate Hittite groups, usually centered on various cities. But then strong rulers with their center in Boğazköy succeeded in bringing these together and conquering large parts of central Anatolia to establish the Hittite kingdom. Mursili II Mursili II was the younger son of Suppiluliuma I, one of the most powerful rulers of the Hittite Empire. He was the younger brother of Arnuwanda II and had a sister and one more brother. Mursili is known to have had several children with his first wife Gassulawiya including three sons named Muwatalli, Hattusili III and Halpasulupi. A daughter named Massanauzzi (referred to as Matanaza in correspondence with the Egyptian king Ramesses II) was married to Masturi, a ruler of a vassal state. Mursili had further sons with a second wife named Tanuhepa. The names of the sons of this second wife have not been recorded however. Dawn of Man We bow before King Mursili II, son of Suppiluliuma I, one of the most powerful rulers of the Hittite Empire! You had prove to be more than a match for your successful father, in your military deeds and diplomacy. Compared to other great kingdoms of the Middle East, little is known of Hatti. The Hatti Empire was one of the great powers of Mesopotamia, rivaling Babylon and Egypt in military strength and influence. The first Hittites probably came from somewhere in the Caucasus or Russia, but settled in central Turkey and later in Syria, areas whose plentiful natural resources, particularly metals, would prove crucial to the power of Hatti. Early Hittite kings focused on consolidating their power in their chosen region, but soon they became more ambitious, opting to strike out and execute audacious raids against mighty Babylon. It ended with great success, the Hittites were able to undermine and destroy the ruling Amorite dynasty in Babylon. Great Mursili II, the time has come to prepare your sword and spirit. Great opportunities, challenges and danger are waiting for you. The new world values not only bravery, but also wisdom. Will you show that you lack none? Will you crush your enemies under the chariot or the treaty? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "You look worried... and you have much to fear. Night and Day themselves are driven to madness in the sight of my citadel. The Gods call me 'Mursili'; you will learn to call me 'master'." Introduction: "If you could read the stars, as my wise men do, then you would know that my name is carved into every corner of the sky: Mursili. The destiny of this world is clear." Defeat: "This must be a dream... yes... this is not my blood..." Defeat: "Deceptive are you, great God, to come wreathed in the body of a mortal! Your humble servant is ready to be borne to the starlight shore." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Hittites